The Virgin Always Lives
by smmiskimen
Summary: I'm in a trailer park. But I'm not scared. The virgin always lives..." What happens when Bella is in a shady trailer park and is being followed? Who comes to her rescue? What will happen afterwards? My entry for the Texts from Last Night contest. E&B-


**Here is my entry for the Texts from Last Night Contest. I hope you enjoy and vote for me in the contest!**

**

* * *

Texts From Last Night Contest**

** account name(s): smmiskimen**

**Title: The Virgin Always Lives**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Rating: M for situations, themes, and language**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any character related to it nor do I make any money from my fanfictions. Story is rated M for adult situations and themes, language.

**To read more entries in the contest please visit:**

**http : // www dot fanfiction dot net / community/ Texts_ From_ Last_ Night_ Contest / 79665**

(remove spaces and replace words with the appropriate punctuation marks when necessary)

Text: I'm in a trailer park. But I'm not scared. The virgin always lives.

* * *

**EPOV**

I drove down the long wooded drive to Emmett's house. He and I were coming to his house for the spring break week to relax instead of going to party central somewhere and getting drunk out of our minds. Plus, Emmett had been a whiny bitch when his girlfriend's parents wouldn't let her go out of town with him for spring break so we headed to the Podunk town of Forks, Washington to spend an entire week.

I also had the ulterior motive of meeting with the dean at University of Washington. My mother was old friends with the dean and she had set me up with an interview for a possible full scholarship to UW on the condition that I worked in their hospital system for five years after graduation. I was up for it so I came out and had an interview on Monday. That gave me today and tomorrow to relax. I was currently at the University of Chicago, where I had met Emmett when he received a scholarship for football there and I got stuck with him as my roommate. My father had decided to quit funding my education to be a doctor when I didn't agree to an almost arranged marriage with Victoria, hence the reason for the interview with the dean.

Victoria was the daughter of one of the senior partners at my father's law firm. Sure, Victoria was beautiful and smart and all that but she was in love with this guy named James who had the unfortunate fate of being born into a lower class family that her father didn't approve of. I couldn't allow myself to even become interested in her when she clearly loved him with all her heart. Besides, she wasn't the girl for me. I just knew it. I hadn't met my girl yet but when I did, I would just know.

My dad wasn't too keen on me 'rejecting' Victoria and was even less keen on my choice of a medical career instead of a career in law so he pulled the funding for my college education. The whole reason I wanted to become a doctor was because of my mom. She wasn't a doctor but an ER nurse and she loved her job. One afternoon I decided to surprise her by taking her out to lunch and I got to watch as she assisted the doctors in saving the life of a young girl who had been in a car accident. I saw the pride she had in her job and the satisfaction it brought when she took care of someone. After that day, my mind was set…I would be a doctor.

My dad was less than thrilled when I told him but he supported me because of my mother's insistence on the issue and her pride in my choice of careers. I stayed local with the University of Chicago and that, like I stated before, was where I met Emmett.

The room assignments must have been messed up for the college to pair a med student and a football player together. We were on two different ends of the spectrum! However, after the initial reservations that I had, I realized that Emmett was actually pretty damn smart and funny as hell too. I did have to deal with his almost inappropriate phone calls back home daily to talk to his girlfriend. She was a sophomore when he was a senior and even after moving across the country, he still loved her and remained faithful.

I still cringe when I think back to the conversation she had with me one day while he was at practice. His phone had been ringing off the hook and finally the room phone rang so I answered it. It was her, Rose or Rosalie or Rosalyn or whatever her weird name was, demanding to talk to Emmett. She assumed he was cheating on her and I had to tell her that he was at football practice. She asked who I was and I told her I was his roommate. So then she started drilling me for answers as to him seeing other girls and cheating on her and all that.

I answered honestly, Emmett had never talked to another girl outside of class and when he was assigned a female tutor he turned her down and asked for a guy instead, which turned out to be me. All he ever did was talk about her and he had her pictures all over his side of the room. Yeah, she was nice to look at, but not seen and heard about too!

That calmed her down and she begged me to never tell him that she and I had talked. I still hadn't to this day and it was almost two years later. Emmett had brought a whole lot of crazy into my life first; with him as my roommate, then his crazy girlfriend calling all the time, and then his sister coming to visit to 'tour the school.' I don't know why she would want to go here when he did but she said she wanted to.

His sister, Alice, was quite intimidating even though she was only 4'11" and looked like a little pixie or elf or something fictional. She also reminded me of the cracked out squirrel from Hoodwinked, especially after it drank the coffee. But, she was fun and insisted on giving me a makeover. She said I looked nerdy and that I used too much gel in my hair but that was really the only way to keep it from looking like a haystack.

After a shower and a few changes of clothes, she settled on my new "look" of a short sleeved button up shirt, a leather cuff on my right wrist, black jeans, and dressy sneakers. She also altered my normally tame hairstyle to a fluffed up mess of my odd coppery hair. I did have to admit that I looked much better, like I had always wanted to look, and the girls paid a lot more attention too. Alice was fantastic and I quickly saw her as a little sister even though I was an only child. I think Emmett had hoped for more between her and me but it just wasn't there. Then a few weeks later I found out why on her end. She had started to date Emmett's girlfriend's twin brother. Emmett was pissed at first but his girlfriend had calmed him down and he honestly seemed happy about it afterwards.

Alice hadn't come out alone; Emmett's parents had come out too. Carlisle and Esme were wonderful and Carlisle was a doctor at a small hospital in Forks. He helped me decide on pediatrics for my field of study. I had been undecided on it until then because I was interested in so many areas but he questioned me and recommended it and it just sounded right. Emmett's mom, Esme, was so sweet and kind that I immediately looked at her like a second mother. She even insisted that I call her Mom instead of Mrs. Cullen or Esme. It felt natural to do it too and I was soon calling Carlisle Dad. He was more fatherly to me than my own father who seemed to use me as leverage for things. Before Carlisle, Esme, and Alice left they insisted that Emmett and I come there for a week during one of the breaks and demanded on paying for the plane tickets too. I tried to decline but Emmett warned me that they wouldn't take no for an answer so I nodded my acceptance.

And that brought us back to the extended trip down the driveway, which seemed to be about three miles long. It was so windy that I had to creep along it out of fear of hitting a tree. I finally made it into a large clearing and pulled up in front of a huge house. It was easily three stories and probably had a full basement too. There was a large wraparound porch and wide steps leading up to the door. The door promptly flew open and the little sprite flew across the yard and latched onto Emmett. I guess Alice missed her brother.

She apparently had missed me too because I got the same treatment as he had. Alice shocked me when she about knocked me to the ground as she leapt into my arms to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Carlisle and Esme were laughing on the front porch at Alice's displays of affection for Emmett and me. She jumped off of me when her phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Hey Bella! What are you doing?" Alice said in her soprano voice. "Awww man! I wish I could but my brother just got home for the week from Chicago and I haven't seen him since Thanksgiving…Ok…Well you know those skanks are only going to get you in trouble right?...Bella! They are nasty! Don't you know that they've slept with half the school?...Oh yeah, you only moved here this year, sorry!...Ok, well be careful and call or text me if you need me ok?...Bye!"

Alice hung up the phone and trotted back into the house as Emmett and I got our bags out of the trunk of our rental car. We headed inside and Emmett showed me to the guest room under prompting by his mother. Then we headed downstairs to find something to eat. We spent the next few hours talking with his family and hanging out. I found out that his girlfriend, Rose was her name, and her brother Jasper were coming over later in the evening, around 9 or 10 to watch movies and hang out.

It was about 7:30pm and pretty dark already due to the lack of time change when Alice got a text message that caused a funny look to cross her face.

"What's wrong Ally?" Emmett asked.

"It's Bella, she wants me to come get her," she said.

"Who's Bella?" he asked.

I remembered the name. Alice had talked to her when we had arrived and told her to not go out with the "skanks" as she had put it.

"A friend from school."

"Well, where is she?" Emmett asked as Alice responded to the text.

"I just asked her that…oh shit!" Alice said when her phone beeped with the reply text.

"What?" I asked, immediately interested.

She tossed me the phone and I saw the text message from Bella. _I'm in a trailer park. But I'm not scared. The virgin always lives._

"What the hell?" I asked as Emmett saw the text over my shoulder.

"Come on, let's go get her," Emmett said and we headed to the rental car with Emmett at the wheel and Alice typing away furiously on her phone.

**BPOV**

Alice didn't want to hang out tonight and I didn't have the balls to turn down Jessica's invitation even though Lauren would be coming along. I didn't like Lauren and she made it well known that I wasn't on her top ten lists of favorite people either. Jessica had picked me up at seven and Lauren was already in the car.

Lauren mentioned needing something and asked Jessica to head to the trailer park just outside of La Push. I noticed Jessica's jaw clench and her eyes widen at the mention of the location and I was immediately worried but didn't want to look like a pansy by asking her to take me home. We were supposed to be going to see a movie in Port Angeles but apparently were going to make a side trip to La Push beforehand.

I sat in the backseat and stared out the window as the trees passed by. Before too long, we pulled into the shabby looking 'neighborhood' and went down a few streets, if you could call them that, and parked in front of a dingy looking trailer. It looked like it should be condemned but the door opened to reveal two guys standing there looking out at us.

Jessica and Lauren got out and Jess motioned for me to follow so I did. We headed inside and I looked around taking in the disgusting décor. The walls were filthy and the carpet looked like it was caked with feces. Jessica introduced me to the guys, Jared and Paul, then sat down on the couch and began talking to Jared while Lauren busied herself with Paul. I just stood there, inside the door, trying to blend in with the wall while hoping that this would be quick. I had no idea why we were here but I wanted to leave immediately.

After a few minutes of whispering I noticed Paul and Lauren disappear behind one door and some music start up. Two minutes later, Jessica and Jared did the same thing but down the hallway instead. I was left standing in the living room alone. I took in more of my surroundings and that's when I noticed the piece of mirror and the razor blade on the coffee table, the bong on the entertainment center, and several boxes of baggies across the kitchen counter. This was not good and I needed to get out of here, but who would I call? Definitely not my dad. He would kill me! I thought for a moment and decided on Alice. She had told me to call or text if I needed her.

I stepped quietly outside and walked to the car to get my purse and my phone. I sent her the text asking if she would come and get me and received the reply of: _where are you?_ I thought for a second, trying to lighten the situation some because I knew she would kill me when she found out why we were here, and sent back: _I'm in a trailer park. But I'm not scared. The virgin always lives._

Within a minute my phone beeped with: _stay right there! We're coming to get you!_ We're? I wondered who else was coming with her; probably her brother. I had seen pictures of him around the house and he was fucking huge!

I stood by the car waiting for them to arrive. I wondered how they'd know where I was but this was the only trailer park around Forks, however it wasn't too reputable. I knew Charlie would shit a brick if he found out I was here.

As I stood by the car I heard some very obvious noises coming from the trailer and decided to start walking towards the entrance. It couldn't be too hard to find. We only turned down a few streets so I walked in the direction we had come from, my purse slung across my chest and back like my dad taught me, and my keys gripped tightly in my hand, one in between each finger.

Due to my clumsy nature, my dad thought it was best to teach me a few self defense methods since I wouldn't fare well by trying to run away from danger. He wanted me to try and run first but if that failed, which it was sure to do, he wanted me to have an upper hand on defending myself so I had a better chance of getting away or surviving or something.

With that in mind I made my first, what I thought was correct, turn. I went a little ways and turned again but didn't hear the main road or any passing cars. I saw another road up ahead and decided to turn down it and after I did I began to regret the decision. About halfway down this road I saw a trailer with most of its lights on and there was music coming from the inside. On the porch there were four guys that appeared to be drinking beers. I heard their boisterous laughter before I got close enough to hear their words.

I kept my eyes trained forward and hunched my shoulders as I trudged along trying my best to ignore them. They had other plans. When I got near I heard the catcalls start up.

"Well hey there pretty lady, you look lost. Can I help?" one asked through some slurred speech and I ignored him and kept walking.

"Oh come on now sugar! We just want to help," another one called out.

I ignored him too and kept walking past the trailer, my eyes trained on the turn in the road up ahead. I heard the guys laughter start up again and then it was quiet, music included. I knew I shouldn't have but I turned instinctively to look back and see if I was safe and that's when I noticed that the four were following me. I turned back around and sped up my steps some but so did they.

"Hey hun! We just want to talk. Are you really going to be like that?" a guy asked and it sounded like the first one again.

"Hey Lenny, I don't think she likes you. She ain't talking to you. Maybe I could warm her up…" one suggested and I chanced a glance backwards to see that they were even closer than before. DAMN SHORT LEGS!

I quickly weighed my options of turn and fight or run and hope for the best with a last resort of trying to defend myself. The flight won out over the fight and I took off in a quick sprint.

"HEY!" an echo of guys called from further back but I didn't stop to look. My eyes were focused on the turn that was getting nearer and nearer to me.

I was just about to make the turn when my shoe caught a piece of gravel and I was flung to the rocky ground beneath me screaming out in pain as a small rock gashed open my arm and another cut through my jeans and into my knee. The guys started laughing hysterically behind me and I could tell that they were close.

I quickly got up and tried to ignore the burning and stinging from my arm and knee. I had to steady myself and remember what my dad had taught me. Heel thrust to the nose might break it or shove it into the brain; the groin kick was always painful to guys; thumbs in the eye socket to pop them out or temporarily blind the attacker; I can rip off an ear if I can open a bottle of soda; elbow to the stomach or throat if he is behind me… The list went on as I tried to remember them all and the four men closed in on me.

I slid my purse over my head and wrapped it around my left hand to use as a weapon and I tried to reposition my keys in my right hand. I wanted to scream but my throat felt constricted as the four stepped even closer. One decided to be the first to try and he received a hard kick to the groin sending him to the ground coughing and gasping for air. The other three laughed at him and then started to spread out and surround me as their friend was left on the ground.

I tried to keep an eye on all of them but was distracted by the one that had moved behind me. The one in front of me, I think they had called him Lenny, tackled me and sent me to the hard rocky ground with him pressed on top of me. I pushed and tried to kick but couldn't due to the other two suddenly holding onto my arms and legs.

I felt the panic and fear surge through me and opened my mouth to scream out as loudly as I could and then heard one of the guys say, "OH SHIT!" before flying off of me as a foot connected with his throat.

Lenny and the other let go of me instantly as I rolled over and tried to scramble away. I heard some grunts and smacks as body parts connected but kept moving away from the sounds, half crawling, and half running. The noises died off after some yelling and then there were arms around me and I started screaming and hitting until I heard my name being called by an unfamiliar voice. There were arms around me holding me securely and I started to calm down slightly from the attempted attack as I lost myself in the embrace of my rescuer.

**EPOV**

"Bella…Bella…BELLA!" I screamed as she hit and kicked against me but she suddenly stopped and started crying her eyes out. I wrapped my arms around the girl that I didn't know and held her as I fished my phone out to call Alice. We had left her at the car at the trailer where Bella had been last. Alice recognized the car parked out front as belonging to one of the girls Bella had been with.

Emmett and I split up and started walking around to look for her and left Alice there with the car in case Bella had come back. I didn't know her or what she looked like but Alice had described her as being 5'4" with long brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.

When I heard a girl scream out I instinctively ran towards the noise. The scream didn't sound playful and I just had a bad feeling that it was her. I ran until I came upon a scene with a girl matching Bella's description. She was being held down by three guys and there was a fourth lying off to the side clutching his groin and coughing. My guess is that she got in one good kick before they tackled her.

I took off running and one of them caught sight of me and screamed, "OH SHIT," just before my foot connected with his throat. The other two let go of the girl and started to try and attack me but I had taken several self defense and martial arts classes, plus I had a football player as a roomie, so I knew a few things. Within moments the other two were helping the ones on the ground get up and get away. I turned and saw the girl scrambling in terror to escape.

I ran to her and picked her up but she started hitting and kicking me. I called her name and she finally calmed down and started crying. I guess this was Bella since she answered to it.

Alice and Emmett pulled up a few minutes later and Bella was still crying. They were at my side in an instant and Bella wouldn't allow either to touch her so I picked her up and carried her to the car, putting her in the back seat with myself. Emmett got in behind the wheel and Alice took the passenger seat and we headed out of the trailer park.

Bella didn't speak the entire way back to Emmett and Alice's house; she stayed in my arms crying and shaking and shying away whenever Alice tried to comfort her. It looked like it bothered Alice but she didn't say anything.

We got back to the Cullen's house and I carried her inside. Thankfully Esme and Carlisle had gone out for the evening to give us kids the house to ourselves for a while. They would have freaked if they had seen Bella. I noticed that she had dried blood on her arm and some on her leg too. Her hair had a bit of blood in it, but not much. I didn't think she needed any stitches but wouldn't know for sure until I had looked her over. I had only been in school for two years but I had basic knowledge of first aid and could tell if something was serious enough for a trip to the ER.

Alice led the way up to her room and the adjoining bathroom where I set Bella on the counter so I could check out her cuts. The knee and arm were just light cuts from the rocks and needed to be cleaned and would be fine. She sat there as I started feeling through her hair and didn't even wince when I found the knot and the small slice in her scalp. Instead, she sat there almost lifelessly. I pulled the hair back and saw that the cut was small and would be fine after a week or so and didn't need stitches either.

I noticed that Alice had stepped out of the room and I heard her talking to someone on her phone about clothes for Bella. She did look pretty rough and I didn't think that she could go home in what she was wearing without drawing attention to herself, especially not from her father. Alice had filled me in on Bella on the way to get her that her dad was the chief of police and she was his only child. She had just moved to Forks this year and he was quite protective of her.

I heard Alice end one call then start another asking someone, presumably Bella's dad, if she could stay the night. She mentioned something about Bella calling her because she wasn't having fun with Jessica and Lauren and that she was in the shower washing off a drink that had been spilled on her. God Alice was a great bullshitter but I think it was for the best. I'm pretty sure that a police officer would have been able to spot the fact that something wasn't right with Bella tonight.

Alice came back in and told Bella that Rose was bringing her some clothes to wear and if she wanted to shower in here she could. Bella nodded numbly and Emmett and I stepped out of the bathroom to give the girls some privacy. He and I headed downstairs and Emmett got us some beers. After tonight we needed them and then some.

"So what happened to her?" Emmett asked quietly after taking a long swig of his beer.

I told him what happened, what I saw of it at least, and when I was done I noticed Alice standing on the stairs listening. She had heard most of it, I could tell by the tears in her eyes. Before any of us could speak the doorbell rang and Alice answered it. It was Rosalie and Jasper, I assumed by the greetings Alice and Emmett got and the clothes the girl was carrying. She handed them to Alice who took them upstairs to Bella.

Jasper asked if she was ok and Emmett told him and Rosalie what happened to her tonight. Jasper was pissed and Rosalie was visibly upset. Jasper wanted to go out to the trailer park and find the assholes but we reminded him that they would probably call the cops and that would bring the incident back to Bella. He calmed down some when he realized that but didn't say much of anything else.

Alice came back down and said that Bella didn't want to come downstairs and we all understood but I didn't want her upstairs alone with what had happened to her. I knew that it wasn't good for her to be by herself but that she didn't need to really be touched either unless she initiated it. I didn't want to put her into shock or anything.

I motioned that I was going to go upstairs and check on Bella and Alice smiled meekly at me before settling down on one of the couches in Jasper's arms. Rosalie was snuggled up against Emmett on the other couch. They all looked up at me as I ascended the stairs toward Alice's room. I was staying in the guest bedroom so Alice said that Bella could sleep in there with her.

I knocked softly but Bella didn't answer. I opened the door slowly and saw Bella balled up on the bed staring off into space. She didn't look at me when I entered the room so I said hi softly and went and sat on the bed near her but not so close that she would feel uncomfortable.

"How are you feeling?" I asked trying to prompt her into talking.

"Who are you?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sorry, I'm being rude. I'm Edward, Emmett's roommate at college."

"Oh," was all she said.

I waited a few more moments before speaking again. I didn't want to upset her but I just couldn't leave her…especially after what had happened to her.

"Are you ok? Do you want to talk?" I asked and she just shrugged her shoulders.

I looked around the room and noticed the TV remote so I picked it up and started flipping through the channels. I found the movie _We Are Marshall_ and left it playing. It really was a good movie. Bella didn't say anything but rested her chin on her knees and stared at the screen.

After about thirty minutes I decided to just talk to her about anything to try and get her to open up. I didn't want her holding it in; I knew it wasn't good for her.

"You know that this movie is based on a true story?" I asked but she didn't respond. "It is. In 1970 the Marshall team and coaches and other supporters were flying back after an away game and the plane crashed, killing everyone. The college was going to cancel the football program because of the devastation the crash caused. However, a few surviving members of the team, which were unable to go to the away game, rallied the students and town and convinced the college heads to continue the program. They brought in freshman to play even though it was not allowed at the time. They got that rule changed for them specifically that year due to the loss. They also recruited from other sports and were able to put together a team. Their first game was a total loss. They were cremated. But, at their first home game, they actually won. It was the light at the end of their dark tunnel and they learned that they could live through the devastation and despair and loss that the crash had brought. While none of them were ever the same, they survived and I think became stronger because of the tragedy. "

"What else happened?" Bella asked quietly when I was done telling her the story.

"They went on living, they learned they could still love, and they didn't close themselves off to everyone even though the pain was still there inside. Everyone else knew the pain too because everyone lost someone, a father, a son, a brother, a cousin, or a friend. But they leaned on each other and worked through the pain and realized that while their friends and family were gone, they had to keep living to honor them and keep their memory alive."

"Oh…" Bella trailed off.

We sat for a little while longer just watching the movie and it was coming to an end, where the last game was going to happen. I had already told Bella that they would win but I noticed her watching the screen intently while chewing on her bottom lip.

The sight of her nibbling on it sent urges through my body that I felt bad having after everything she had gone through but she was absolutely stunning, sitting there with her big doe eyes and glossy mahogany hair. Her face was heavenly and her skin had this milky glow about it.

She shocked me by reaching over and grasping my hand during the last play. I tried to hide the smile that the gesture brought. It was a simple gesture but it meant that she wasn't totally closed off to others. I watched her instead of the movie and wanted to reach over and brush the tear away that escaped when the team actually won but she beat me to it, releasing my hand in the process.

The movie finished after she had shed a few more tears but she was smiling the whole time. After it was over I turned the TV off. She looked up at me and opened her mouth to speak.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" I said, confused as to what she was referring to.

"Save me. Why did you do it?"

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I save you?" I asked. I was honestly stunned and a bit pissed that she was asking me this.

"You don't even know me. You didn't need to risk your life for me. And now you are sitting with me when you could be downstairs having fun."

"You think I regret saving you? You think I would want to celebrate tonight when those monsters almost hurt you?"

"Why not? I'm nothing special."

"I beg to differ. You are stunning and amazing and no one, especially you, deserves what those demons were planning to do to you."

"I could have stopped them…I should have! GOD! It pissed me off that I had to be saved! I knew what I was doing! I already had one on the ground! Then you had to play a knight in shining armor and be my rescuer. I. Am. Not. A. Damsel. In. Distress! I AM MY OWN PERSON! I TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! GOT THAT?!"

She was glaring at me, a fire in her eyes, and passion set on her face. But then it collapsed when she did and she was suddenly a crying young woman clenching onto me for support. I wrapped my arms around her and held her, gently rocking her until her cries subsided to sniffles and she was mostly still.

She looked up at me once she was done crying.

"What did the text say that you sent to Alice? When she read it she started with a smile but then exploded. What did it say?" I asked, afraid for her to know that I had seen it.

"Ummm…" Bella said and blushed instantly. "I don't know if I want to tell you that."

"It's ok if you don't I just wondered is all."

"You promise you won't laugh?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," I said as I made the motions. Bella giggled a bit at my promise but then swallowed.

"It said 'I'm in a trailer park. But I'm not scared. The virgin always lives.'" Bella ducked her head for a minute but I gently gripped her chin and lifted her head up.

"Why would I laugh about that?" I asked.

"Well…you see…because of the whole virgin thing…" Bella trailed off.

I actually laughed but felt bad when I saw her face.

"No no no no no no. I'm not laughing because of the text, but because of the similarity," I said.

"What similarity?" she asked, honest curiosity in her eyes.

"Well…you see…because of the whole virgin thing…" I said, repeating her words.

I watched her as she realized that I had confessed that I too was a virgin and then the giggles started. I had to laugh with her because it was unusual for a sophomore in college to still be a virgin but I had been raised to respect women by my mom and didn't want to use them just for my own pleasures. I wanted to wait for someone special. Plus none of the girls really looked at me till after Alice's recent makeover.

I continued to hold Bella and think about how she might be that someone. We sat there for about an hour and I didn't want to let her go but, when I brushed her hair from her face, I saw she was sleeping. She would sleep better if she was lying in the bed instead of against me.

I felt like I was losing part of myself as I let go of her and tucked her into bed and caught myself as I leaned down to kiss her on the head. I didn't know how she would respond but she was asleep and wouldn't know. I fought with myself for another moment then leaned down and gently pressed my lips to her hair.

I stood up and went to walk away but was stopped by her voice.

"Thank you Edward," Bella whispered and I turned around to look at her.

"You're very welcome Bella. I would do anything for you," I said but instantly worried that she would take it the wrong way.

"You mean that?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

I walked closer to her and kneeled down beside the bed so I was eye level with her.

"Yes, I do mean it," I said and knew that it was true.

"Will you stay for a bit longer? I don't want to be alone," Bella said and sounded so heartbroken I couldn't deny her.

I sat beside the bed and leaned my back against it. I could hear her breathing inches from my head and about jumped when she rested her small hand on my shoulder. I reached up to hold it and she gripped my hand back in response, a silent thanks.

I rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand and noticed it go limp as she succumbed to sleep. I stayed there for I don't know how long and listened to her breathing evenly.

I finally got up and was heading out the door when I heard Bella say my name. I turned, fearing I had woke her up but she rolled over and I saw she was still asleep. She said my name again and my heart soared as I realized she was dreaming of me. I looked at her and saw a smile on her lips and could tell that it was a good dream.

I headed to the guest bedroom to get ready for bed and couldn't help the goofy grin on my face as I thought about the rest of the week and getting to know Bella. I knew that she had been hurt tonight but she talked to me and opened up to me. Then, to make it even better, she didn't want me to leave and was dreaming of me. I hoped that I would get the transfer to UW so that I would be able to continue getting to know Bella.

The next day passed in a blur as I got to know Bella some more and drove her home and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek from her. All day she had been reserved but would occasionally brush her hand against mine or look at me through her lashes. She wasn't totally open but was quickly getting there. I realized that she was the one for me and the only one that I would ever want for the rest of my life and it had all started with a text from last night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and vote for me. This will only be a one shot and I will not be continuing it.**


End file.
